Polyamorous
by Kashii Ai
Summary: High school AU. Maka Albarn is best friends with Aiden Black, who she calls Death the Kid. Their world is turned upside down as they meet the cool and charming Solomon Evans. Having two people to love is easy, right? No, it's a struggle. SoulxMakaxKid OT3
1. Prologue: Trio

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**TRIO**

Three

young people  
struggling with  
the opinions of their  
classmates.

Three

hearts beating  
for the best life can offer  
and the potential  
that they have.

Three

lives that  
crash together and sing  
in a resonance  
of melody.

Three

pieces of a  
whole jigsaw puzzle  
that are built to  
complete each other.

* * *

**A/N: **Um. Should probably let you know, this whole story is going to be told in poetry format. Yeah. I'll be updating several times a week, hell, several times a day. Since poems are, ya know, short. A/N's will also be few and far between, as there's not much to comment on, I guess. ""XD Meh, we'll see.


	2. Prologue: You're Intertwined

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**You're Intertwined**

together in a  
woven braid  
with your school peers.

The rules of social ladder,  
the status of  
who-what-where-why  
and "what happened at that party last night"  
rules all.  
It's high school.

And sometimes,  
you can't see the  
giant mistakes  
and the  
giant benefits  
you make  
and have  
when you're  
young.

And sometimes,  
the mistakes turn out to be  
the right thing.


	3. Maka: Pretty Boys

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**Pretty Boys**

were never really  
my style. Or any

boys, for that matter.  
Mostly, I like to focus  
on school.

That's me. Maka Albarn,  
the perfect student and  
the popular girl. Sometimes,  
my best friend and I joke  
about it. The pretty, popular  
straight-A student, and the  
weird, nerdy goth boy.

I've known Aiden since  
he and I were in first grade.  
I'm the only one who calls  
him Death the Kid, or just  
Kid, for short. It's an inside  
joke. Ya see, he's gothic.

Aiden Black, the odd kid  
who talks about dead things.  
He did it even in first grade.  
Everyone thought he was  
weird, but really, what is  
normal?

**Hey, Kitten.** He leans against  
my locker, casual as ever, **I heard  
that Black Star and Tsubaki got  
into trouble last night.**

I nod, _Yes. I had to cover for  
them. I heard that Kuroi is charged  
with underage drinking_.

Kid sighs, and rolls his  
eyes, **Goes to show just how  
much trouble he really gets  
himself into.**

Kid has a habit of giving  
his friends nicknames. I'm  
Kitten. Kuroi is Black Star.  
Tsubaki has none. She asked  
not to have one.

Mostly, Aiden is like  
a soft smile, and  
gentle tilt of the head. He's  
very sweet, and is  
popular for that reason.

A lot of girls  
seem to like him, but he  
has never shown  
much interest. He says  
he's waiting for  
the right girl. I wonder  
what he means.

Today, we have a test.  
I hope I do well.  
Nothing less is  
expected of the smart  
and talented Maka Albarn.

Whoop-de-doo.

The pressure  
will just  
keep on  
building.

Won't it?


	4. Kid: We're Juniors

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**WE'RE JUNIORS  
**

this year. It's  
only November, and I've already  
looked at tons  
and tons of colleges. My father  
expects much  
of me. Oh. We have a new  
student, today.

Cool.

He's albino—dark red eyes  
and white hair.  
And dammit, his hair is _not_  
symmetrical; it's  
styled in uneven white  
spikes. Guess I'll  
live. He has a tan, though.  
Didn't know that  
albinos could have tans.

_**Hi. I'm Solomon Evans.**_  
_**Nice to meet**_  
_**you all. **_His teeth are odd,  
too. Genetic  
defect, maybe? Dr. Stein  
directs him  
to sit with Maka and I, at  
the same lab  
table. He comes over, smiles.

**Welcome.** I smile as  
he sits down on Maka's other  
side. She scooches  
over, closer to me. Solomon  
observes her, and  
tilts his head_**, She your girl?**_  
_**Cute one.**_ I laugh  
nervously, **No. Maka is just my  
good friend.** Maka  
smiles, _I don't date. Too much  
trouble._

Solomon shakes his head.  
**_What a shame._**  
_**A cute girl like you should**_  
_**be dating a guy.**_

Maka shrugs, _I  
Don't have any interest.  
And I'm not  
lesbian either, so don't  
ask._ Solomon  
chuckles, and reclines  
in his chair.

_**You seem like a smart**_  
_**girl. One such**_  
_**as you deserves a guy.**_  
He smirks as  
she blushes. I feel my  
hands tighten  
on my pencil. I like  
Maka, a lot.

But, a guy like me  
doesn't fit  
with a girl like her.  
Besides, our  
school has plenty  
of cute goth  
girls. I'll date them.

Kitten looks  
happy, though, when  
Solomon  
leans over  
and murmurs to her.

Good. I'm glad  
she'll be happy.

I think.


	5. Solomon: A New School

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**A NEW SCHOOL  
**

and new friends.  
Awesome. And  
there are some  
very cute guys  
and girls in my  
first class. The  
two people the  
teacher put me  
with are lovely.

I'm bi. Have  
a problem with  
it, deal. I don't  
tolerate it. I turn  
to the adorable  
boy sitting beside  
me, _**What's your  
name?**_ I ask.

**Aiden, but Maka  
and my other  
friends call me  
Death the Kid.**

God, he has odd  
but pretty eyes.  
I wonder what  
could give one  
that color of  
gold.

I'm not yet  
used to the  
dry Nevada  
air. I find it  
a bit hard to  
breathe. But  
I'll be okay.

This is way  
better than  
being stuck  
in California,  
with all those  
cheap, shallow  
people. I'm glad  
our family moved.  
It's a nice change.

_I'm Maka._ The girl  
pokes me in the back.  
She seems pushy. Hm,  
I like it. I smile back,_**  
Nice to meet you.**_ She  
smiles, too—it makes  
her look even lovelier.

_There's a party  
tonight. Want  
to come?_ I grin.

_**Sure. I  
would  
love to.**_

Hopefully,  
I won't  
have to  
sneak out  
this time.

Hopefully.


	6. Maka: My Insecurities

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well. This set of poem drove me nuts.

If you've never read Ellen Hopkins, this next set of three might be confusing.

FIRST, read the whole poem, including the words floating out in the middle. Then go back, and read JUST the words floating the middle. Yes~

* * *

**MY INSECURITIES  
**

are mostly  
about love.  
My papa  
cheated on  
my mama  
for years.  
I wonder,

sometimes,

what it  
would  
be like  
if he  
hadn't.  
But really,

I _hate_

it when  
people  
take pity,  
just from  
my parent's  
divorce.  
I must  
protect

myself.

So, I feel  
compelled  
to avoid  
boys and  
dating.

_(because it's easier than admitting my fears)_


	7. Kid: Maka Is

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**MAKA IS  
**

my best  
friend in the  
whole  
world. She is  
a true  
gift. It's a wonder  
that she  
doesn't date. But,  
that's okay  
with me. It's one of  
the things

I love

about her. It makes  
her an  
interesting girl.  
Though,  
I do hope that  
she can  
find happiness.  
It's why

Maka

is so very  
precious to me.  
She was  
The first girl to  
smile at  
me. She is there,  
always,  
when my father  
is not. It's

more than

I could  
ever have asked  
for. But,  
I must fulfill the  
wants and  
needs of

my father.

_(cause that's what you get when you're the mayor's son. right?)_


	8. Solomon: I Don't Understand

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**I DON'T UNDERSTAND**

why my parents  
stop me. They  
don't tolerate  
homosexuality.  
They don't  
know, but if  
they did, there  
would be hell  
to pay. It's  
hard, at times.

I wish

it would all  
just stop. It  
becomes too  
much, all of  
it. If only

I could

be free of it.  
The expectations,  
the pressure.  
It all seems to

run away

with my parent's  
needs and wants.  
What _I_ want. I'm  
a pianist, and I  
like to play. But,  
my parents won't  
accept my music,  
accept _me_, because  
it's different. I want  
to get far, far away

from here.

(_i don't want know why they won't love me)_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hum, I sort of related to this one, as my sister is bisexual, and our parents are intolerant. So I feel Soul's pain. TT_TT

These drove me crazy like I predicted. XD I changed this poem like three times. But, I'm happy with how they came out~

Next up, the party, and something happens that makes _Kid_ start to question his sexuality.


	9. Maka: The Party

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**THE PARTY**

is well under way.  
I smile as I watch  
my classmates, all  
enjoying themselves.

Kuroi walks over,  
OI! GREAT PARTY,  
MAKA. IT'S _AWESOME_.  
I grin, _Thank you, Black Star._

I decide to use his  
nickname. For the  
hell of it. Kid walks  
over just then, **Where's  
our new** **lab partner?**  
I look around.

_I'm not sure. I hope  
He's here soon._ Aiden  
arches an eyebrow,**  
Why?** I can feel  
the heat rising in  
my face, burning my  
cheeks.

_N—no reason._ Aiden  
is staring at me,  
and I fidget unhappily.**  
There's nothing  
wrong with liking  
a guy, Maka.**

_I don't like him!  
I don't know  
what you're  
talking about._

**Okay, Maka.** He turns  
away. I glare at the back  
of Kid's raven head. He  
brushes his black and white  
bangs out of his eyes,  
as he talks to his step-  
sister. Patti is describing  
something happily.

His mother passed away  
when he and I were thirteen.  
She died in a car accident.  
Since then, his father remarried,  
and she had two elder girls.

Liz and Patti are great for him,  
and they helped a lot in consoling  
him after his mom died. Patti is in  
our grade, and Liz is a senior.  
They're good friends, along with  
Kid, Tsubaki, and Kuroi.

_**Hey, cutie.**_ I jump  
and look around,_  
Solomon! Don't scare me  
like that._ He chuckles,_**  
Sorry. That dress is lovely  
on you.**_ I blush and murmur  
a thanks. Next thing I  
know, he's pulled me onto  
the dance floor.

_I don't want to  
dance._ I glare  
stubbornly at him._**  
Oh, c'mon, babe. You  
look so pretty,  
let me see you move.**_

_MAKA CHOP!!_  
CRACK. My book  
implodes his head,  
and people stare.  
He stares at me  
like I'm a huge freak,  
as he rubs his skull.

_**The hell was that for?!**_  
I glare at him as I walk past,  
and stop next to Aiden.  
Solomon follows  
like a puppy. I  
roll my eyes._  
_

_I don't dance. And  
I never said it was a date._  
Solomon smiles,_**  
Right, you don't  
date. Got it.**_

Kid turns and stares  
at the albino, **What did  
Sol do?**He asks. I  
smile, _Nothing, but  
it seems you've  
accepted him._

**Yes. Sol seems a  
fitting name.**  
Sol looks confused.  
I explain Kid's love of  
nicknames. He arches  
an eyebrow.

_**Hm. I like Soul  
better. It has  
a more interesting  
ring. Doesn't it?**_

Aiden grins,**  
Soul Eater. I  
like it.** Soul  
smiles back, _**Me,  
too.**_ I beam.

It seems Soul  
has been accepted  
into our circle.

Awesome.

* * *

**A/N:** And here, my duckies, is where the actual plot starts. The other stuff was all sort of exposition. XD

Poems will probably get longer from here, and I also might start posting the same narrator three times in a row (like post three subsequent poems of just Maka's POV, or something like that).

I would really like feedback on this story. I haven't gotten as much as I would like, so some would be nice. ^^

So . . .

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	10. Kid: Bicuriousity

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**BICURIOUSITY **

somehow crops up  
in the present  
conversation. Soul  
is apparently  
bi. Interesting, to  
say the least.

Maka listens  
curiously to him,  
her face sort  
of interested. I  
decide she's  
safe for now, and  
leave them  
to their own devices.

I end up  
spending time with  
my sisters.  
We talk and laugh  
and have  
fun. Patti is a riot.

After I  
down several drinks,  
I'm already  
tipsy. I was never able  
to hold my  
alcohol very well, being  
so thin. I  
somehow get pulled into  
a game of  
Truth or Dare, along with  
Kuroi and  
Tsubaki.

I'm smiling  
as I watch the circle  
confess truths,  
as well as perform dares.  
I choose truth  
very time. Better to play  
It safe, I think.

OH, C'MON  
AIDEN! Kuroi insists. He  
shakes my  
shoulders, as his arm is  
tossed casually  
around me in a friendly  
manner. I roll  
my eyes, **I would rather  
not.**  
He pours me another drink.  
IT'LL BE  
FUN, YOU KNOW, KID.  
C'MON! IT'S  
YOUR TURN, ANYWAY.  
I sigh, and  
resign myself, **Fiiine. Dare.**

I gulp the  
drink Kuroi poured me.  
I'll need it,  
probably. The liquor  
makes me  
dizzier, and I can feel  
myself slip,  
becoming more drunk.

The girl  
across from me  
narrows  
her eyes, and  
smirks, _"I think  
you . . ."_  
She pauses, and  
I fidget  
nervously. Her  
smile gets  
wider, _"Kiss  
Kilik."_**  
What? Kim! I'm  
not kissing  
a guy!** I sit back  
stubbornly  
in my seat. Kim  
scowls at  
me, _"You agreed  
to the  
dare! You have  
to do it."_

I turn to stare at  
Kilik. He is  
horrendously drunk,  
much more  
than me. He would  
agree to it  
without argument,  
most likely.  
I can feel  
the stares of the entire  
group boring  
into me. I sigh and roll  
my eyes.  
Might as well get this  
over with.

I watch the African-  
American  
boy as he watches  
me. He is  
sitting on my other  
side. I of  
course have kissed_  
girls_ before.  
Hopefully this won't  
be so bad.  
"_Do it."_ Kim  
insists. Black Star  
whistles  
behind me. I turn  
to glare  
at him, but he just  
smiles and  
nods. I turn back  
to Kilik.

"**Le's give 'm a show."**  
He slurs. He  
is so drunk. I lean in  
nervously. His  
face is so close to mine.  
I can taste and  
smell the alcohol on his  
breath. I stop  
a moment, and his lips  
press to mine.  
I find myself  
shutting my eyes, as  
I lean farther  
into the kiss. He tastes  
like beer, but  
the biggest thing I note  
is that it's not  
much different from  
kissing a woman.

Suddenly,  
I'm muddled with confusion,  
as it all begins  
to catch up to me. Something  
rushes up to  
me, a mental spew of mixed  
emotions and  
desire.

I hear it  
clanging against my  
ears like  
glass—a new, strange,  
foreign  
epiphany. I draw back  
from Kilik,  
and all I can do is get up.

And run.

What is this?

What is  
wrong  
with me?


	11. Soul: I Lure

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**I LURE**

Maka away from  
the crowd, slow.  
She barely takes  
note of it until  
she and I are  
alone in a back  
room. Her eyes  
are confused and  
startled, bright,  
pretty green.

The door is left  
ajar, as I walk  
up to her, _**Are  
you okay? You  
look freaked  
out.**_ She bites  
her lip, and it  
only makes her  
more appealing,_  
We're alone.**  
**_

_**I know.**_ I step  
closer to her,  
until my eyes  
are gazing  
right down  
hers, _** You're  
beautiful.**_

She blushes  
again; how  
adorable she  
was! I allow  
a hand to trace  
her soft cheek.  
She stiffens,  
but lets me.

I lean in, and  
kiss her cheek,  
my lips soft  
against her  
jawline. I can  
hear her gasp,  
soft breath in  
a hitch. My  
kisses become  
deeper, fuller.

She emits a soft,  
cute squeak, and  
her hands rest  
against my chest,  
little hands fisted  
in my shirt.

My lips move up,  
until I reach her  
soft lips. I work  
softly over her  
mouth. She panics  
for a moment, her  
hands tightening  
in the fabric of  
my top, but she  
relaxes as I gently  
guide the kiss.

I deepen the  
kiss, and she  
fumbles again.  
I manage to  
earn a soft,  
appealing  
moan. My  
hands move  
to trace her  
soft curves.

The sounds  
she makes  
are cute,  
enticing.

I lose my  
reason in  
the shapes  
of her body  
and the soft  
sounds she  
makes. It  
is all a blur  
of color and  
sound and  
sensation,  
now.

She's beautiful.


	12. Maka: His Hands

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**HIS HANDS**

are suddenly everywhere  
against my body. I can't think,  
I can't stop. His lips are so, so  
soft, and he tastes like cherries.

Strange.

I never thought I would  
find myself alone with a boy,  
let alone be necking with him.  
He draws back again, watching  
Me, _**You're okay, right? I'm  
not hurting you?**_

Red eyes searching.  
Full, soft lips parted.  
To answer, I kiss him again.  
He kisses back, and his hands  
find their way down the  
front of my dress.

I'm surprised when I don't  
stop him. His hands are gentle  
against my skin. I realize I'm  
moaning rather loudly, but  
I don't care.

It feels too good, _Soul . . .**  
Yes?**_ His voice is a whisper. I  
sigh softly, and my hands tighten  
around his shirt, _I think I really li—_**  
**

**Maka, I need to talk to—**  
Aiden stops. I look up, and Soul  
quickly yanks his hands out of my dress.  
I can feel the heat creeping up  
my neck, _A—Aiden._

**Sorry for interrupting.** Why do  
I feel like I was _cheating_ on him?  
Aiden begins to back away. I take a  
step toward him, away from Solomon,_  
Aiden! Aiden!_ He shakes his head. Begins  
backing up, _ Kid! Kiddo, what's wrong?_

**Nothing, Maka. ** He turns around,  
away from me,**  
Nothing.**

He runs.

I chase.

I will_  
always_  
chase after  
Death the Kid.

But can I  
catch him?


	13. Kid: My Insomnia

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**MY INSOMNIA**

prevents sleep for me  
tonight. My  
mind can't banish the  
image of  
Maka and Soul necking.

I stare  
at my sleeping pills as  
I think of  
taking them. I'm trying  
to get off  
of my sleep medication.  
It doesn't  
mix well with what I take  
for my OCD.  
But tonight,  
I simply can't find sleep.  
My feelings  
boil inside me, unresolved  
and tense.

Maka is dating someone, and  
it's not me.  
I kissed  
another boy, and I_  
enjoyed_ it.  
I'm not sure what  
to do  
about that.

I can't sleep.

At seven,  
I get up and get dressed. I  
grab my  
keys from my desk and make  
my way  
downstairs. The mansion is  
silent, and  
I know my father is already  
at work.  
My sisters and Mother are  
sleeping.

Deathbucks is busy with  
business  
people when I enter. They  
all turn  
and stare at the sixteen-year-  
old insomniac  
who walks in. Yes, that is  
what most of  
them know me as. They  
asked, so I  
explained.

I'm surprised  
to see Soul of all people  
wave me over,  
after getting my coffee._**  
Dude, you look dreadful.  
You drink  
much last night?**_ I roll my  
eyes and sit  
down, **I'm an insomniac.**_**  
Oh. I see.**_

He stares at his coffee,  
stirring it,_**  
It didn't work out with  
Maka.**_  
I look up,  
and feel a bit guilty  
when my  
heart swells, **Really?**_**  
**_

_**Really. What did you want  
to talk to  
her about, anyway?**_ I blush,  
and stare at  
my coffee, **I ended up making  
out with a  
guy last night. And . . . I liked  
it.** I keep  
staring at my coffee.

_**Huh. Are you confused?**_

I look  
up at him like he's stupid,**  
Of course  
I am. I don't know what  
I need  
to like or feel, now.** Soul  
arches an  
eyebrow, _**You could always  
experiment.**_

**What's that  
supposed to mean?** I ask.  
Next thing  
I know, he's kissing me. All  
I can do  
is gasp like a beached fish  
and kiss  
back. Soul's hands are all  
of a sudden  
cupping my face, his thumbs  
tracing my  
cheekbones. He finally draws  
back, and I  
gasp again, **What was that?**

_**Did you forget my orientation?**_  
I stare at  
Him like he's just told me I'd  
won ten  
thousand dollars, **N—no. You  
can't just  
go around kissing people. What  
about Maka?**

He shrugs,_**  
Didn't work out. So  
What about  
her?**_ I'm not sure  
what to  
say. He kisses me  
again. I  
find myself kissing  
back. I  
draw back again,**  
But . . .  
I'm still confused.**

_**Why? Do  
you not like it?**_**  
I—I do . . .**_**  
I think you're  
bisexual,  
Aiden.**_ He leans  
in again,  
and his lips brush  
over my  
jaw. I shiver, and  
he smiles.**  
But I  
just met you. Why  
am I  
kissing you?** I ask._****_

We don't have  
to date,  
per-say. If you  
just need  
to explore, I'm  
here. I  
stare at him,  
again,**  
A—are you  
saying  
we be friends  
w—with  
benefits?**

_**Something like that. Are  
you okay?**_  
I arch an eyebrow, and  
sip my  
coffee, **Other than just  
finding  
out I'm bi, just dandy.**

He pats my arm, _**You're  
okay. Like  
I said, I'm here for you  
to explore  
your sexuality. We can  
take baby  
steps, if you need to.**_

I nod, **Okay. We'll see.  
This is  
complicated. **I sigh. He  
nods. I  
look up at him, and I  
want to  
kiss him again. **Want to  
go outside  
and find somewhere alone?**

_**Sure.**_ We exit the store.  
As soon  
as we walk into the sun,  
Soul sneezes  
and hides behind me, _**I  
hate the  
sun. Stupid albinism.**_  
I find myself enjoying his  
company,  
a lot. He's easy to talk to.

I laugh,  
and take his hand, **C'mon.  
Let's go to my car.**


	14. Soul: Kissing Kid

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**KISSING KID**

is like breathing  
in gentleness. He's  
made of softness  
and hesitance. He  
stops to ask questions,  
to ask if he's doing it  
right.

Really, it's not any  
different than a kiss  
with a girl, the skill  
required to kiss a guy.

Aiden's hair is soft  
as I let it run through  
my fingers. I pull at  
it gently, leading the  
kiss. He tastes good,  
bittersweet. It's strange,  
but I like it.

He pushes against my  
chest, telling me he  
wants air. I draw  
back and he stares  
at me, gorgeous gold  
eyes hazy with lust.

_**You look punch-  
drunk.**_ His hands  
trace the shape of  
my face, his piercing  
gaze holding mine.**  
I just like your  
kisses. And you  
are very sweet.**

I find myself  
blushing, _**Thank  
you. You are, too.**_  
Kid keeps staring, as  
his hands play with  
the hair at the base  
of my neck, **I think  
maybe I want to try  
out a relation—**

My cell phone starts ringing.

_**Sorry. Hang on.**_ I lean across  
the backseat to the front of  
his Mercedes. Damn, the  
boy didn't tell me he was  
the mayor's son till we got  
to his car and I saw it. I  
grabbed it. We had emptied  
our pockets to be more  
comfortable. I flip my  
phone open and put it  
to my ear, _**Hello?**_

_Solomon? Hi!_  
It's Maka. Oh  
no. _I was just  
thinking . . .  
Last night was  
good._

_Would you  
like to go  
to dinner,  
tonight?_

I turn and  
stare at  
Kid.

Shit.


	15. Maka: Soul's Response

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. Here's the deal. If you haven't yet noticed, the first arc ended in the last poem you read. Pretty much, all the exposition is finished, and we're in it for the long haul. Therefore, narration is going to change. Each narrator will go for not one, but three poems each. They will continue to rotate the same as they have been.

Just thought I'd give you all a heads up. Enjoy!

* * *

Response to an anonymous review:

_For Rika:_

MY MOM IS AWESOME? REALLY? THANK YOU. I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT.

Thank you. It means so much to hear that from one of my readers. I love you too. :3

Enjoy!

~Kashii

* * *

**SOUL'S RESPONSE**

comes slow, calculated.  
All I can do  
is wait.

There's some rustling  
sounds on the other  
end, and I think he's  
talking to someone.

_Who's there?_ I ask.

For some reason, I think

I hear Kid's voice. Not  
sure why. There's more  
rustling, and Soul speaks.

_**It's just Aiden. We're at  
Deathbucks, mostly  
because he can't sleep  
and I'm an early riser.**_

_Oh. Is he okay?_

_**He's just fine, babe.  
So, tonight? Dinner?  
Is Maka "doesn't date"  
Albarn asking me out?**_

I can feel the heat  
creep up my face.  
But even more,  
it's present in lower  
unmentionable regions.  
His voice does that  
to me.

_Yes. I changed my  
mind about dating.  
I'll make an exception  
for you, sweetheart._

Holy crap! Where did  
that slinky little sex kitten  
come from? The words had  
just dripped like gold from  
my mouth, and they tasted like  
sugar and honey.

_**Mmmm, since you asked  
so nicely, I would love  
to take you out tonight,  
Miss Albarn.  
Have any preferences?**_


	16. Maka: Fabulous Was Never

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**FABULOUS WAS NEVER**

a word I used to  
describe myself,  
even if Liz uses it  
all the time. The  
Thompsons like any  
excuse to drag me  
shopping, along with  
my girl best friend, Crona.

She's exceedingly shy,  
and has always dressed  
conservatively, unless she's  
given a small push from  
myself, or one of our  
girlfriends. She rarely  
attends any parties,  
even if I do often.  
They scare her.

Still, she's been my  
best friend since fourth  
grade, and a girl needs a  
female best friend, even  
if that title is really taken  
by a guy.

She dyes her hair pink,  
for some odd reason,  
despite the fact that she's  
shy. Still, the soft color suits  
her porcelain skin and wintery  
icy-blue eyes. Her natural color  
is blonde, like me.

She lives with her adopted  
parents, our home ec teacher,  
and the director of Death  
City Hospital.

Liz has outdone herself,  
this time, by managing to  
get Crona in a light green  
tank top, and denim shorts.  
It suits her, and her slender  
curves look miles long.

I have been forced into  
a slinky red dress. I pout  
and pick at the rose Patti  
has stuck in my left pigtail.  
The fake flower pokes my  
skull.

_Liz, is this really needed?_

"_**Of course it is! Our  
little sister is going  
on her first date! Do you  
know how long we've waited  
for this?"**_

They're not my  
real sisters, but  
they're as good as.

**~Yeah! Oi, Nee-chan!  
I think this necklace is  
perfect!~** A golden necklace  
set with a red stone drapes  
over my neck. It's intricately  
designed. It's beautiful.  
The girl that stares back  
at me from the mirror  
is an exotic creature,  
like those supermodels you  
see in magazines like _Vogue_.

Liz's smile is smug.

"_**You're gonna  
kill him."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Guess who Crona's parents are. Guess. And guess who's verse it's from. The one and only! Yeesssss. =_=

Review if you follow that story!


	17. Maka: My First Ever Date

**MY FIRST EVER DATE**

is swinging, and  
swinging well.  
Soul is beautiful,  
tonight, and I often  
find myself losing  
to his smoldering albino-  
red eyes, or drowning  
in his chocolate voice.

He's taken me to  
the most expensive  
restaurant in Death City.  
He didn't tell me he was  
as rich as Aiden, until  
a few hours ago.  
I understand why.  
Kid fears golddiggers.

_My Papa is a detective._ I'm  
answering his newest question,_  
He doesn't come home at night,  
a lot. But, he does make time for me,  
even if he is lecherous, and takes  
a bit much of the drink. What about  
your parents?_

_**My parents? They're musicians. Mom  
plays the flute, and dad  
the bass cello. He also  
plays piano.  
Kind of  
like me.**_

I gawk. He blushes.

I decide to change the subject,_  
Papa will probably be out  
all night, tonight. He has a  
really tough case, right  
now._

_**All night, you say? My  
parents have their own little  
shindig over in Reno. They're  
staying the night, too. It'll just  
be my brother and I, and he  
doesn't mind when I bring a girl  
home, to warm my bed.**_

His boldness  
never ceases to  
amaze me.

I can't say no to him.

We go home around  
ten. I'm unimpressed  
by his mansion. Kid's  
is bigger. Solomon  
laughs when I say so.

_**Try telling that to my  
parents. They'd  
immediately find grounds  
to make the Blacks an  
an enemy. Anything to  
drive out the bigger,  
badder, and more  
expensive.**_

_I don't think  
anyone could ever  
be an enemy of  
the Blacks. Kid's  
daddy is such a sweetheart,  
and his stepmom is  
made of sugar._

_**Right. My room  
is this way.**_

The next couple of hours  
mesh into a blur. We  
didn't have sex, Soul  
knows I'm not ready for that.  
But I've never done  
so many things with a boy,  
and I never thought I would.  
Until I met Soul.

Am I falling in love?

If I am,  
I never thought  
it would feel  
like this.

Like I can do  
anything  
in the world.

I am uninhibited.

Next morning, Saturday.  
My cell phone rings. Crap,  
Papa is probably worried sick.  
It's not who I expect.

**Maka! Where are you?  
It's eleven, and  
you promised.**

Sleepy,  
lustful  
brain  
can't remember.

_Promised what, Aiden?_

**How could you forget?  
You never forget!  
Today is the  
anniversary of**

**mom's death.**


	18. Kid: My Mom

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**MY MOM**

is all that I can think  
about, today.  
Of course, today is  
the day she  
died. So, of course  
she's all I  
can have on my mind.  
Knowing my  
counselor, she'll pick  
at it. How  
fun. Maybe I can avoid  
today's  
session. Maka sounds  
bleary on the  
other end of the phone.

_Oh! I can't  
believe I forgot. I'm  
sorry. I'll  
be right over. Soul,  
I need . . ._

I told him to go. I  
told him to  
say yes. I knew it  
would make  
Kitten happy, and  
that's all I  
want for her. She  
seems to  
have spent the  
night at  
his house. Great.

I miss Mom  
so much. She was  
sick for a  
long time, before  
she died.  
The cover story is  
that she  
died in a car crash.

But in  
reality, she had gone  
away,  
and committed suicide.


	19. Kid: It Tastes Like Ice

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**IT TASTES LIKE ICE**

in my mouth, and  
the empty  
feelings threaten to  
swallow  
me whole. More  
than her  
husband and her  
son, she  
loved sorrow, and  
she loved  
cutting herself.

It's cold,  
empty, and leaves a taste of  
nothing  
on my tongue. The fumble  
of Maka's  
sweet, high voice draws me  
back.

_I'll be there soon. Is  
it okay  
if Soul comes along?_

**Of course.  
I have no problem  
with it,  
Kitten. I'm glad for  
you. **I  
try to smile, but it fails.  
Not okay.

She thanks me, says bye  
and we  
hang up. I'm in the kitchen,  
looking  
for something to shove down.  
Maybe I  
should have popped Prozac  
last night.  
I hate being medicated. All  
well.

A soft rustle  
behind me, and my step  
mom walks  
in the doorway. She's an  
awesome  
parent. She has a heavy  
Southern  
accent, blonde hair, bright  
blue eyes  
like her daughters. She looks  
very much  
like Liz. I really love her, a lot.

"_Hey, there, Sweetiepie. Hungry?"_**  
Starving.**  
"_Well, here. I'll make you some  
pancakes.  
How's that sound?"_**Delicious.**

She walks up  
to me, hugs me and kisses  
my forehead.  
As we start on the pancakes,  
my mind is  
still on my biological mother.

**Mother? Do you think my mom  
my mom could  
have been saved? Was she really  
condemned to  
die?**

"_Oh, honey.  
Your mama was so sick,  
for such a  
long time. And it wasn't  
physical.  
Something like that is in  
the soul."_

I nod. It's all I can think  
to do.  
I chew on my thoughts  
a while.**  
It's not my fault, is it?**

"_How can  
you even say that? It's  
no one's  
fault, my darlin.' I love  
you very  
much, and I know you  
couldn't  
ever do something  
that's so  
terrible. Right?_ She  
ruffles  
my hair, and I can't  
help a  
smile, **Right.**

The taste of ice is still  
on my tongue,  
and I wonder if it will  
ever go away.

* * *

**A/N:** I think everyone wants a mom like Kid's stepmom. Yep~!


	20. Kid: The Graveyard

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**THE GRAVEYARD**

is peaceful and quiet.  
Maka looks  
nice in black, as does  
Soul. My  
family takes to him  
warmly.  
That's good. I'm sure  
that if I  
told them my newly  
discovered  
sexuality, they would  
understand.  
I know Mother would.

Liz and  
Patti, silent, Maka  
soft, my  
step mother quiet,  
we all  
stand before mom's  
grave.

"Coraline Esther Black.  
Loving  
Wife, mother, daughter,  
1976-  
2008." The ice and snow  
is still  
melting my hot mouth.

Afterward,  
Soul pulls me aside,  
gives me  
a hug. _**I'm sorry. I'm  
so sorry.**_  
The words are heavy.  
I can see  
them across his back  
as he lets  
himself release them.

_**We still have an  
open  
relationship, even  
if I'm  
dating Maka. Right?**_

I look  
over his shoulder,  
at his  
girl, **Right.** It will  
keep  
me sane, even as they  
date.

I know it will never  
be enough.  
I will always, always

want more.


	21. Soul: It Leaves Me Hungry

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**IT LEAVES ME HUNGRY**

to see Aiden  
like this. I've  
never seen him  
so sad. And it's  
things like this  
that leave me  
hungry, starved  
for fulfillment.

Despite my qualms  
about my family,  
I'm Catholic, love  
it or hate it. Despite  
what it says about  
same sex marriage,  
I think God has a  
place for us.

I also have no problem  
with open relationships.  
I never made a  
promise to Kid.  
He seems cool with  
it, and I'm sure  
Maka will understand.

I hear it's called  
polyamory. In  
Greek, it means  
"many loves."


	22. Soul: The Sun Mocks

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**THE SUN MOCKS**

the day, shining  
brightly. Maka is  
subdued as I take  
her home. I've  
never seen her  
like this, she's  
normally such  
a sunny girl; a  
sweet, breezy  
gift.

Her hand is warm  
in mine, and all I  
can think of is Kid,  
her, and what's  
happened in the  
last few days.  
I should tell her.

_**Hey.**_ I nudge her.

_Mmm. Yes?_ Her  
eyes are so huge.

_**I wanted you  
to know. Do  
you remember  
the party?**_

_Yeah._ Soft,  
bright green  
doe eyes. I  
love them.  
I love—

Don't  
go  
there.

_**Kid is bi. He  
and I . . .  
we have  
something.  
We kissed.  
I like him,  
and he  
likes me.  
Is that  
okay with  
you?**_

Her eyes are huge,  
huge, I could die  
in them. They're  
apocalyptic in  
their depths. And  
those eyes are  
filling with  
tears.

_That's cheating!_

_**Maka. I promise  
and I swear by  
God you are the  
only person I  
am dating. Kid  
just needs some  
time, to become  
comfortable. As  
soon as he is, we  
will move on. I  
promise you.**_

I can see her  
chest heaving.  
She's so upset.  
I don't bother  
to apologize,  
it's useless.

The silence,  
it weighs.

_I have to think  
about it, okay?_

I nod, _**Okay.  
I'm sorry I  
hurt you.**_

_My Mama left  
my Papa, as  
he cheated  
on her. For  
years._

_**I'm sorry.**_

It's all I  
can say.


	23. Soul: We Are Silent

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**WE ARE SILENT**

all the way back  
home. I let her  
chew on her  
thoughts. I  
know she  
needs time. I  
will give it to  
her. We say  
our goodbyes,  
and I leave.

The rest of the  
weekend passes  
on aimlessly. No  
one calls me, not  
Maka, not Kid.

Practice for an  
upcoming recital  
is dull. All I can  
think of are a boy  
and a girl—my  
first friends since  
coming here.

At last, school  
comes on Monday,  
and I can breathe  
again. I'm sitting  
in first period, before  
class starts, when a  
soft hand falls on  
my arm, _Hey. I  
thought about it_.

I look up,  
into her  
huge,  
green  
eyes.

_**And?**_

_I think you're  
worth my time.  
I'm very attached  
to you. Mostly  
because I think_

_I love you._


	24. Maka: Soul's Eyes

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**SOUL'S EYES**

widen, and I wonder  
for a moment if  
I've done something  
wrong. But at last,  
Soul relaxes, and I breathe  
again as he smiles.

_**I really care  
about you,  
too.**_

Care?

Is that it?

Solomon pulls on my  
arm, and suddenly  
I'm sitting in his lap,

_**I'm so glad  
that we're  
a couple.**_

He nuzzles my neck,  
and I can't help but  
giggle. He's so sweet!  
Aiden walks in  
just then, and  
I pause, for some  
reason guilt eating  
up my stomach.

But my best friend  
simply sits down,  
and class begins.


	25. Maka: I Hope That

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**I HOPE THAT**

Kid is okay.  
I don't want him  
to feel bitter, or  
resentful of our  
relationship. He seems  
to be fine, so I  
let it go for now.

Class is interesting  
today, as Dr. Stein  
has asked us to do  
a blood typing lab.  
Kid, Soul, and I decide  
we want to work in a  
group of three.

As we do the lab,  
I can't help but watch  
Soul and Kid. Solomon  
and Aiden. My two boys.

Are they both really alright  
with this? I guess so.

Still. I wonder.


	26. Maka: I Take Aiden Aside

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**I TAKE AIDEN ASIDE**

after class. We stop in the  
hallway, outside the classroom.  
Soul waits for me at my locker.  
Kid watches me with care,  
as he waits for me to say something.

_Are you really okay with  
sharing Soul with me?  
You're not jealous  
or anything?_

Aiden shrugs, shakes  
his head, **Of course not.  
Why would I be? You  
and Soul are obviously  
happy. Who am I to  
interfere with that?**

I nod. _Okay_. He smiles,  
and invites me into a hug.  
I hug him back, and I move  
away to Soul. Kid makes to  
part ways, as his next class  
is separate from ours.

A student assistant approaches him.

Therein,  
a truth is carried,  
a notification spoken,  
a devastation wrought.

Kid is  
shocked,  
pale,  
and lost

as  
Soul and I  
follow him  
to the office.

Everything  
will always  
burn to ashes,  
and Kid's house,  
his home,

is no exception.


	27. Kid: The Ashes Fall

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**THE ASHES FALL**

like dust, among  
the carnage that is my home.  
I am speechless  
as the hot snowflakes fall,  
cooking my arms  
and drying my tongue. Is  
this what it comes  
down to? This devastation,  
this heartbreak and  
destruction?

It's so surreal to walk  
among the  
twisted pieces of space  
that are so  
familiar to me. I can tell  
what some  
things are, others I can't.  
My heart  
is heavy, and I can taste  
the ice,  
cold in this hot world.

Is this hell?

Have I  
fallen into it? Am  
I still  
living, breathing?

Maybe  
this is simply a  
dream,  
and I'll wake up  
in my  
own bed, to the  
music  
of my radio clock,  
and all  
will be ordinary.

But the fall of ashes  
and the smell  
of sulphur is too vivid.  
From this  
point on, all my family  
and I can  
do is pick up the pieces  
of our home  
and ourselves, and try  
our best to  
move forward. Still,  
I can taste  
the rime on my  
tongue,  
and I wonder if the ice  
will ever  
melt away. It has no  
taste.

The ashes  
still fall.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life has been so busy. I started school, and I'm also working on my own original series in addition to fanfiction writing. This will probably have to tide you all over for now, as I have school, I'm doing NaNoWriMo, and launching an MVE career over on YouTube. Due to this, I will be very busy from now until December, and my fanfiction will go on semi-hiatus.

See you all again in a few months! ^^

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	28. Kid: My Cello

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**MY CELLO**

sits by the guest bed,  
looking  
as though it wants  
to leave  
this place. Frankly,  
so do I.

The presence of  
Soul and  
Maka suffocates  
me, as I  
hear giggling and  
whispers  
from the room next  
to mine.

I'm sure  
they're messing around.  
God hope  
they're not actually there,  
yet, and  
sleeping together.

My cello lesson  
is in ten  
minutes; I decide  
it's time  
to leave. I grab my  
keys to  
go, and allow one  
last look  
at Maka's bedroom  
door, and  
I exit. At least my car  
was fine.

My cello teacher  
greets me  
with a smile and  
a tip of  
his hat. Noah is  
tough on  
me, but wildly  
gay. I'm  
not sure how  
one can  
be so harsh  
yet have  
such a love  
for hats.

But then again,  
I also  
like women, and  
hats, not_  
quite _so much.

I sit down, and hand  
him a song  
I've been picking at.  
It's for Maka,  
but I don't tell him  
that, **I feel  
that the bridge is  
off, but I  
can't quite place  
the reason  
why.** He looks it  
over with  
a sharp eye, and  
I find that  
I can't stop admiring.  
Should I be  
staring like this at  
my teacher?

Probably not.

But Soul has Kitten,  
and I don't,  
even if I have Soul,  
in the most  
empty way. I can't  
stop, as I  
lean in, and kiss my  
teacher. I  
expect him to stop,  
too, but he  
doesn't, and I give  
myself up  
to this illicit affair.


	29. Kid: Losing the Big V

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**LOSING THE BIG V**

is supposed to be  
special, they  
say. You have this  
glow and feel  
loved. But  
for me, I just feel  
empty, and  
lost. Sure, the sex  
had been  
incredible, with  
an older  
partner, but I've  
never felt  
so lonely. I have  
not found  
what I wanted.

The affair with Noah  
had gone  
by fast; messing about,  
kissing every  
chance we had, using  
the lessons  
for things besides music.

Like right  
now. The things he whispers  
to me are  
sweet, _"You're amazing, you  
are very  
beautiful. I think I may love  
you, you  
know."_ I want to return it all,  
but I can't.

My heart is elsewhere,  
on a date  
with Solomon and Maka.  
I wish I  
was with them right now.  
Kissing  
Soul last night felt more  
genuine,  
more real, more fulfilling.

It's not  
just Maka, anymore. My  
love has  
grown for Soul, too. I don't  
know how  
to tell Noah this, but if I  
don't, this

emptiness will eat away.

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, I'm back from my hiatus and such. I've also gotten into a couple more fandoms since, Artemis Fowl and How To Train Your Dragon. ^^

So, yeah. Kid slept with Noah, who's his cello teacher, and he regrets it. Please don't brick me! D: *runs away*

Also, SE 83 anyone? The series we know and love is BACK. I'm quite pleased. Hopefully this won't be a shit arc like the last one, especially since Soul and Maka will be featuring heavily in it, again~

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	30. Soul: School on Monday

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**SCHOOL ON MONDAY**

is the typical  
dull jargon,  
and I sit and  
doodle in my  
notebook. Maka  
keeps shooting  
me dirty looks,  
but I ignore her  
disapproval.

Kid looks tired  
for some reason,  
and I wonder  
what could be  
eating him.  
My question is  
answered after  
class, when he  
pulls me aside  
after classtime.

**I need to tell  
you something.  
It's important.**__

_**What is  
it, now?**_

He's staring directly  
into my eyes, and I  
drill back into the  
deep gold. His face  
falls, and he sighs.

**I . . . slept with  
my cello teacher,  
and now I regret  
it. It was stupid.  
I shouldn't have  
given away my  
virginity like that.  
I think I might—  
I don't know,  
love you.**

I can feel my  
stomach fall.  
I step closer.

_**What about Maka?**_

He doesn't  
answer me.

* * *

**A/N:** I highly suggest you all check my profile-it has an important announcement. Yep.

Also, this story is going to be updated daily, starting today. ^^


	31. Soul: My Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**MY THOUGHTS**

are with Kid  
for the rest of  
the day. I can't  
stop thinking on  
what he had said.  
He loved me? It  
was something  
that frightened.

Love was something  
I had chosen to stay  
away from, after I  
lost my innocence.

Still. I'm somehow  
glad Kid feel that  
way. Perhaps it's  
time I open myself  
once again. Maka  
is so worth it, and  
and Kid probably  
is, too. I find him  
at the day's end.

_**I thought  
about it,  
and I  
think I  
have an  
answer.**_

**What is  
it, then?**

_**What if all  
of us were  
together?**_

**What do  
you mean?**

_**I've seen the  
the way you  
look at Maka.  
If all three  
of us were  
dating, then  
we all would  
be happy.**_

He stared  
at me, and  
nodded.

**Alright.  
Let's try it.**


	32. Soul: It's a Picnic

**Disclaimer:** All original Soul Eater characters, story, and affiliated media are copyright (c) 2004 by Atsushi Ohkubo. Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies in no way own the Soul Eater series.

_Polyamorous _Story copyright (c) 2010 by Kashii Ai, Cassie Drey, and any associated names/companies

* * *

**IT'S A PICNIC**

that we decide on,  
and I set up Maka  
to think the date  
would simply be  
the two of us. So  
when Kid shows  
up, she turns and  
looks at me. I smile.

_**Surprise.**_

Our picnic was  
in the middle of  
the park, where  
cherry blossom  
trees are planted.

The flower petals  
fall all around us—  
since Death City  
was on an oasis  
in the middle of  
a desert, the trees  
would perpetually  
bloom and produce  
fruit. An eternal  
cycle, full of life.

Kid sits down with  
us, and he looks to  
Maka. **Kitten . . .  
I have to tell you  
something. It's  
important.** She  
tilts her head,  
cute and curious.

_What is it?_

**I want to be  
with you. So  
very much.  
Ever since we  
were little,  
I have always**

**loved you.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sorry this update was kinda late. I've had a crappy day. TT_TT

Anyway. Here be your OT3 AT LAST~!


End file.
